


Perfect handling

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Cutting, Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Object Insertion, Weapons, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: There's no one to appreciate weapons to the fullest like the Slayers. “Who says you can’t use ancient weapons for anything but demon hunting?”





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Any, any/any, weapons kink](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/688341.html?thread=90394581#t90394581)

 

There’s just something about getting to use a new weapon; the way its weight lies in your hand, how you find the perfect balance, the perfect handling, the perfect flow to slash, throw or strike.

It’s a thing only a Slayer can understand, and since Buffy and Faith realized it’s a common feature, they revel in their fetish.

Nothing gets Buffy hotter than watching Faith handle a knife; when her slender fingers dance on the blade to see how sharp it is, when she holds the handle in a tight grip, clenching, straining …

Buffy watches hypnotized how the brunette brings the steel to her mouth, presses it against her lips and leaves lipstick marks on the surface.

Faith knows exactly how to run the knife point over Buffy’s skin: enough to hurt in a good way, but never too hard to leave a cut. She allows herself to draw blood only in places no one would ever notice …

Faith on the other hand loves to insert the hilt so nothing but the blade would stick out of her. The cold steel entering her body makes her gasp, and the girl enjoys the sensations until it adjusts to her body heat.

“There’s nothing like getting fucked with an ancient sword while your girlfriend rides your face, almost suffocating you with her hot wet cunt,” Faith says after yet another round, the bed soaked from their juices, their clothes torn and cut, never to be worn again.

Buffy laughs. “Who says you can’t use ancient weapons for anything but demon hunting?”

Faith rolls over and kisses the other Slayer passionately. “Want me to hunt your demon now?” she offers with a husky voice, and Buffy can only answer with a gasp as she feels cold steel on her heated skin.


End file.
